


Do It.

by Strawberry_Lesbian



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Lesbian/pseuds/Strawberry_Lesbian
Summary: Tommy asks Tubbo to kill him after Dream accused Tommy of blowing up the community house.//SPOILERS FOR RECENT STREAMS.\\
Kudos: 94





	Do It.

Tommy growled, with a spit of venom in his tone. “The disks are worth more than you’ll ever be.” Tubbo let out a hurt gasp, shocked and dumbfounded about what their best friend said to them.

Tommy realizes what he’s said and regrets his decision. He bites his lip, “Tubbo.. I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I didn’t mean…” He cuts himself off, head bound to the floor now.

“Tubbo,” He murmured. “Give him the disk.” Tommy said bitterly, tears forming in his eyes as he grew an idea. “I-” Tubbo started, but went silent. Grabbing the disk from the enderchest and throwing it over, to Dream.

“Tubbo.” Tommy whispers. “I’m sorry,” He pulled out a sword, and held it towards himself, Tubbo looked at Tommy with a shocked glare. “I’m not who I used to be.” Tommy started speaking. “I became the one thing I promised not to become.”

“I can’t do this, Tubbo.” Instead of stabbing himself, in front of a crowd watching their every move, Tommy gave the blade to Tubbo. “I can’t stay this way.”

“I promised.” Tommy bit his lip. Adrenaline ran through his veins as he couldn’t manage to look in Tubbos terrified eyes. “I promised I wouldn’t become like Wil,” Tommy ranted. “And before I become like him, I need you to do this for me.”

“Tommy, I…” Tubbo shed a tear, looking at his best friends’ shame in their eyes as tears streamed down their cheeks. “Please.” Tommy begged, dropping the blade in front of Tubbo.

“You’re the one person I would want it to be. To end this all.” Tommys’ voice said, shakily. “Please, Tubbo.” Tommy fell to his knees, in defeat.

“It hurts.” Tommy sobbed, clasping his hands to his face. “It hurts, so badly.”

”I just want it all to end.”

“Tommy, you-” Tubbo let out a small sob. “You can’t do this to me.” Tommy managed to shoot Tubbo a glare.

“I’ve done so many horrible things,” Tommy, sobbing admitted. “I don’t think you would believe me if I said blowing this place up wasn’t me.” Tommy went silent. “And you don’t.”

“I do.” Tubbo corrected. “Please, Tommy we can sort things out, trust me. I don’t have to-”

“You don’t have to die.” Tubbo pleads, Tommy bites back. “Don’t you see?” Tommy gets up, grabbing the sword he had dropped.

“I trusted you to do this, for me.” Tommy bit his lip, sobbing. “The one fucking thing.” He had spite and venom in his words.

“Tubbo, I thought you cared.”  
“Of course I do!”  
“THEN KILL ME!”

Tubbo stepped back as Tommy was furious, holding the blade, his shoulders dipped. “I just want this to end.”

“Maybe, if I died.. You’d be okay.” He shot Tubbo with a small smile. “I keep thinking about it, if I had never come here.”

“Maybe everything would be okay.” He had a small, sad, crack in his voice from all of the tears.

“Tommy, no, no-” Tubbo let out a cry. “Don’t think like that, we can be friends, Tommy. Remember? Tommy, please.”

“Tubbo.” Tommy managed to say, gritted teeth. “Nothing matters now. Dream got his disk, and now even if you don’t kill me…” Tommy said inhaling some air, letting out a big sigh as he looked over to Dream and back to Tubbo. “He will.”

Dream smugs, watching as the two duel with spite and words.

“Tommy..” Tubbo whined, more tears spilling out of his already wet eyes as some of the tears dried were visible on his skin. 

“If you can’t do this, I know who can. And will.” Tommy glanced at Dream. “He’s made the threat many times, you know.”

Tommy closes his eyes. “I just wish, it’d be you that would do it.” Tommy would let out a small coo. Tubbo sobbed. “I can’t do it, I don’t want to see you die.”

“Please.” Tommy opened his eyes to look at Tubbo. “This is not like Wilbur-” He explained, “I don’t have to destroy anything, I can finally be in peace.” He gasped in between words, almost as if he was hesitant to express it.

“Tommy, you are like Wilbur!” Tubbo shouted with pain, and emotion in his voice. “You want me to stab you, just like Phil did. And it burns, it really does.”

“AT LEAST I WON’T BECOME DESTRUCTIVE!” Tommy shouted at Tubbo, dipping his shoulders down once again. “Just stop it already, please.”

Tubbo, shakily took the blade, gulping his fear and possibly some tears. Pulling it up in front of him, he sighed, shakily. “I’m so sorry, I..” Tubbo caved. 

”Do it.”


End file.
